


I see red

by TimeIsDead



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Decieved, Drinking, Drug Use, Fights, Fist Fights, M/M, Police, Policeman!Bokuto, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, killer!kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeIsDead/pseuds/TimeIsDead
Summary: Au in which Policeman!Bokuto has the ability to see if a person has killed before through colour.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	I see red

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is inspired by a video on TikTok  
> credits for the idea goes to (@peakwak)
> 
> When I saw it the boys instantly popped into my head and I felt inspired to write this.
> 
> Have fun and be safe

Bokuto sighed as he slammed the door of his patrole car

he still had not found another clue so he was stuck interviewing random people that were close by as the gruesome murder happened.

Just to _maybe_ find a red person, he had told his commanding officer how he didnt take this as a good idea but was shut down quickly.

The stress of turning around the wrong stones was getting to the entire precinct, even Bokuto.

He had to keep staring at pictures that would follow and wake him up in his worst nights. He felt sick from remembering that a human being was responsible for mutalating another person like this.

Dropping his head onto the steering wheel in hopes to clear his mind, he quickly flinched back as his car honked loudly.

"sorry!" he yelled and waved apologizingly toward a passerby, he felt his cheeks colour pink as they shook their head dissmisively.

"I need a break.." Bokuto mumbled and ruffled through his spiky hair as he started the car.

His shift was over anyways, but not being able to bear the thought to sit alone, he called up his boy- and also bestfriend Kuroo Tetsuro.

"heyyyheyheyyy broo" Bokuto greeted what would be considered loud, but dull in comparison to his usual person.

"Wassup bo, are you done working yet?" the silky voice he adored filled his car through his phones speakers.

"yea..wanna come to my place?" Bokuto chewed on his lower lip as he stared at the red light, the weight of the case coming all back onto his shoulders.

"sure, im close by anyways.." there was a pause and some rustling

"wanna get drunk?" Kuroos voice was a lot closer to his phone now and hushed, Bokuto hummed assuming that he was out in public. "and _then_ what hmmm?~" he trailed off, mind filling with fantasies

"BO you're such a perv _all_ the time!" Kuroo protested but still sounding amused "don't ruin my surprise"

"yeah yeah whatever you say, where are you I'll pick you up" Bokuto smiled lightly

_

Pulling into the street Kuroo named, Bokuto could already see his tall, dark and handsome boyfriend leaning onto the side of a building while chatting with some extra.

A quick honk startled the both of them out of conversation, Kuroos annoyed face was quickly replaced with a small smile as he saw the culprit.

After quickly placing a small tinfoil ball into Kuroos outstretched hand the extra ducked his head and hurriedly stumbled away.

Kuroo leaned into Bokutos open window, an arm on the roof holding him up as he pushed his hip out

"yes _officer_?" he asked innocently "who was that?" Bokuto asked not picking up Kuroos show

"Just some friend, am I in _trouble?~_ " came as an answer which made the silver haired focus on his boyfriend.

He let his eyes wander blatantly over Kuroos displayed frame, he could see how his hips melted into his small waist.

Oh how he just _loved_ to hold him there.

"mmh I think I just wittnessed quite suspicious behavior, I'll have to take you into questioning" Bokuto hummed eyes traveling higher to his toned arms and finally to his face.

"me?" Kuroo gasped in mock surprise "but officer you know what a good citizen I am and just _how_ well I can follow orders"

The dark haired man pouted slightly to hide his grin and looked straight into his partners eyes.

"right, then why dont you use those long legs of yours and move your ass into my car"

Bokuto let his fingers tug at his boyfriends shirt a bit, urging him to move already.

A chuckle escaped Kuroo as he began to round the car, swaying his hips a bit before finally plooping down in the passenger seat.

"ready?" "lets go."

_

After arriving home and staying cuddled up on the couch for a while Bokuto lifted his head to look at Kuroo, remembering something

"what did you get from that guy?" he asked staring at Kuroos cheek.

"hmm?" Kuroo replied helpfully, his focus on whatever show was playing on Tv.

"when I came to pick you up, you took something from that guy you were talking to"

Bokuto tried again "what was that?"

"ah right, almost forgot about that" Kuroo fished around his pockets for a bit before producing that same tin ball.

"It's acid" he smiled innocently as if he hadn't just told his cop boyfriend that he carried drugs into his home.

"You know I hate when you do stuff like that.." the smaller huffed into his chest

"makes me feel bad to see you like _that_ and also makes me a bad officer to let you do it.." he whined

"c'mon baby you know I've got it under control, sometimes you just need to get out of your head. no worries" Kuroo stroked gently through that silver hair to calm his boyfriend.

"you know I'm supposed to arrest you now.." Bokuto pouted and crossed his arms.

"oh _please_ do~" Kuroo smirked and tilted the shorters chin up.

"I bet you'd look hot while bending me over" he purred. Bokuto bit his lip lightly "stop being horny"

"you're no better hun" came as a whisper into his ear that made him shiver.

After shaking his boyfriend off and taking another drink, Bokuto heard the crinkle of tin foil and tensed a bit.

He forced himself to stare at the Tv screen and tightend the grip on his glass.

He hated it so much that his boyfriend felt the need to do drugs to be happy.

He'd try to talk him out of it everytime but Kuroo never let up.

"Y'know with how stressed you've been with your job lately...." he paused

"...trying wouldn't hurt you.." The black haired mumbled besides him.

"...I got one for you too.."

Bokuto quickly turned his head to stare at him in disbelief

"are you _serious_ right now??" he asked offended that he even offered.

"I just want you to relax for once baby" Kuroo stroked his big hand over Bokutos leg in a comforting manner

"you've been so tense ever since you got assigned that case, I've told you to ask your boss if you could be taken off that.."

Bokuto groaned in frustration "not that again..you know I can not be taken off of that investigation until we have our suspect. AND even after that I wont let up. I want the credit for MY work." Bokuto gritted annoyed.

Kuroo let out a loud sigh "right right the colour thing..well I just miss you..the _chill_ Bo"

Bokuto felt himself be pulled in closer as Kuroo grazed his lips with his "I really miss you.." he hushed before kissing him deeply.

The smaller relaxed almost instantly into the kiss and let himself be held up by Kuroos arms, he gasped softly into the kiss as he felt a tounge swipe over his lips.

While threading a hand into his partners dark hair Bokuto parted his lips lightly to deepen their kiss even further.

They shared many more kisses, only parting for gasps of air before desperatly pressing against each other again.

Once Kuroo pulled back for good his boyfriend looked disheveled, his lips kissed red and his neck sprouting a few blooming hickeys.

"You look so pretty like that" Kuroo hummed and petted his cheek.

"mmhh feel good" Bokuto smiled dazed, his drinks finally catching up on him. "just you wait" Kuroo hummed and licked his lips, the tab gone.

Bokuto was smiling up to his boyfriend obliviously "how did I deserve you hmm?"

Kuroo chuckled as he hugged the smaller close "I could ask you the same, darling"

Kuroo did love his pet names..

_

After cuddling and chilling on the couch more it was already getting dark outside. Bokuto felt his head swim, maybe he drank a bit too much..but he'll be fine.

"how do you feel?" Kuroo hummed

"I dunno I'm just vibing to be honest, that movie is pretty good too." he answered smiling

"you hate that movie" Kuroo giggled "but you're not thinking cop stuff right?"

"huh..? no I wasnt" Bo answered rolling his eyes "now I am.."

"nooo stop it" Kuroo whined, he was already on his second tab, but didnt seem to have any trouble handling that..

"pay attention to meee" Bokuto laughed softly as he turned his gaze up to look into his lovers eyes, his pupils were blown wide almost blacking out his irises completely.

Maybe Kuroo was further gone than he thought.

"wanna kith?" Bokuto supplied innocently his body was quickly covered by his larger boyfriend

"yeth" he quickly said and pressed his lips on Bo's to drown out his laughter.

"y'know for being the top here, you _reealy_ love to be spoiled don't you" Kuroo hummed against his lips

after not recieving any answer he lifted his head in confusion "Bo?"

"shhhhhh"

was shot back, his boyfriends blown golden eyes were trained on the tv

"His WIFE was the culprit.." he told himself as he followed the story Kuroo sat back on his heels quietly as to not disturb him

'thats like the most _basic_ plot ever..' he thought 

loosing himself in his high for a bit he didn't notice his boyfriend staring at him with those big eyes

"hmmm?" Kuroo asked once he noticed

"what if _you're_ the murderer?" Bokuto thought aloud

"haha yeah _right._ " Kuroo waved off smiling

"You checked me on our first date didn't you? I'm green."

"right.." Bo hummed Kuroo felt his brows knit together in annoyance when Bokuto kept staring him down

"stop that."

"Can I scan you?" Bokuto asked sitting up

" _huuh_? What do you want to check me again for?" Kuroo grumbled

"I just wanna see."

"What do you mean you want to see? Thats bullshit!" Kuroo complained also sitting up straighter

"That case is getting to your head _see_?! You can't even trust your own boyfriend now?" Kuroo continued wildly.

"If you didn't do anything why is there a problem?" Bokuto asked

"Its about _TRUST_!" Kuroo stood up opening his arms in dissapointment "you don't trust me anymore do you?"

Bokuto just stared at him with wide eyes, gaping at his partner

"what is it now huh? You came up with another _brilliant_ idea?" Kuroo huffed angrily

Bokuto slowly got up onto his feet

"...I see...red..."

he whispered, his unconciously drugged mind supplied with painting the whole room in a deep red light.

Kuroo looked oh so good in red...

Kuroo loomed over him dangerously

" _red_?" he growled and took a step closer

"Kuroo what did you do? When did you turn red??" Bokuto backed up in disbelief

"Accidents happen baby.." Kuroo excused lazily

"don't...don't call me that now. What did you do?" his gaze flickered to the kitchen table where his service weapon sat.

Quickly picking up on that Kuroo huffed "what? you wanna shoot me now?" he moved closer

"have you lost your mind to be threatening your boyfriend?!"

"Kuroo tell me what you did! Stop getting closer." Bokuto kept backing up until he hit a wall.

"Oh baby I think you should know by now~"

A small smile played on those painfully familiar lips and with that he quickened his steps.

Bokuto pushed himself off of the wall swiftly and reached for his gun.

Before he was able to grab it he was forced down in the table hard.

"oh no you _don't_." Kuroo purred "that'd be too easy~"

Bokuto felt his arm being twisted painfully behind his back and sharp teeth biting his neck a painful sound escaped him "please stop.." he quietly asked.

"But you'd hurt me if I let you go baby, you know I get angry when I'm hurting..I don't wanna be angry at you" a soft kiss was placed on his neck

"why did you have to ruin our thing just now..If you just hadn't said anything we would still be cuddling on the couch, maybe even _fucking_.." Kuroo pouted

"But now.." he reached for the gun "we can't do that anymore.." the hard barrel was pushed against Bokutos head

"I love you Kotarou.." Kuroo hummed sounding genuenly sad

"W-wait Kuroo! stop stop!" the smaller writhed unterneath him

"I'm sorry darling..I really don't wanna do this. But you're forcing me to.." Kuroo muttered the gun felt heavy in his hand.

Bokuto closed his eyes tightly, his whole body was shaking.

He felt tears prickling in his eyes. But the impact never came..instead he felt a heavy weight drop onto him.

The shot had missed him by far, burried in the dry wall oposite of the room.

Kuroo was wailing by now holding Bokuto tightly against himself "wh-why did you have to find out baby.."

The gun clattered to the ground loudly as he pressed a desperate kiss to his boyfriends lips.

His hands found Bokutos face as he caressed him gently. And Bokuto was right there with him, sobbing.

He noticed an chance and ripped himself away from Kuroo, ducking to grab the gun and scurring away from under the table.

When he got up again, Kuroos face was changed.

He stared at Bokuto, his face still wet from tears, but his eyes filled with rage. "come back here."

Bokuto held the gun trained onto Kuroos torso, still shaking.

A smirk bloomed on the tallers face "so you wanna play bad now?"

Feeling intimidated Bokuto backed up a bit but started bolting when Kuroo vaulted over the table. "come here!"

Bokuto ran through his apartment trying to distance himself from Kuroo.

The latter then forced him back into the hallway leading to the bedroom.

Bokuto walked backwards still holding the gun firmly "I will shoot you! Get away!!" he screamed

"You can't shoot me." Kuroo smiled "You love me" and took a step forward

The tension thickened as Bokutos finger pressed into the trigger a bit "stop."

"Bo..Baby.. _Darling_ ~ stop this nonsense and come here."

Kuroo reached out and stepped a bit closer

click.

"Wha-" Bokuto stared at the gun

click.

Cold fear washed through him as he frantically pressed the trigger over and over.

Kuroo laughed "missing something?" Those golden eyes stared right into his, fear written all over.

Four Bullets were dropped onto the ground, their sound drilling into Bokutos brain like shots.

he ran.

he ran as quick as his legs could carry him.

He felt Kuroo right behind him, he slammed the bathroom door with all his strenght and hurried to lock it.

Kuroos full weight was pressing in from the other side slamming him back.

Bokuto struggled against the door in an attempt to close it again.

Kuroo did not let up either slamming into the door heavily until it sprung open, knocking Bokuto back stumbling and falling.

_

Police, called by the neighbour after they heard a shot, breached the front door and searched the messed up apartment.

"clear" called one officer as they advanced further into the apartment

one flinched, startled by a scream coming from the tv a lady being tortured by her killer. The officer stared at it

"I found them!" Called another

Slowly making his way toward the bathroom, he noted the bullets on the floor.

untouched.

He bent down to pick one up.

As he got close he heard frantic clicking sounds.

Alarmed he peeked around the door.

There was a man sitting on the floor in a pool of blood, with the gun in is hand, pointed at his head as he kept pulling the trigger.

_click.click.click.click.click.click.click_

his hands were stained red and so was half of his face as he craddled the limp man with one arm.

He had a gashing wound on his head that diyed his silver hair a deep red.

There was also blood on the sharp looking edge of the sink.

"h-hey" he called out hoarsly "c-can I get that?" he was looking straight at the bulled the officer had picked up on his way.

**Author's Note:**

> What if it was all a bad trip?


End file.
